


[vid] Ах, зачем я не лужайка

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2018, Fanvids, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Audio: Ramin Djawadi - Pacific Rim, Ramin Djawadi - Jaeger Tech, Ю. Ким - Песенка Юлии-Джулии (исп. Л.Долина)Video: Pacific RimEdited for Fandom Guillermo Del Toro 2018





	[vid] Ах, зачем я не лужайка

**Author's Note:**

> Audio: Ramin Djawadi - Pacific Rim, Ramin Djawadi - Jaeger Tech, Ю. Ким - Песенка Юлии-Джулии (исп. Л.Долина)  
> Video: Pacific Rim  
> Edited for Fandom Guillermo Del Toro 2018


End file.
